The end of a heartache
by Sakura-Hime96
Summary: Claire Redfield es una mujer que ha dejado atrás su vida de adrenalina y acción, para relajarse un poco y dedicarse a combatir al bioterrorismo desde la diplomacia. Pero todo cambiará, cuando la visita de una vieja amiga la mande una misión en la que se encontrará con una persona a la que solía conocer...
1. Memories

_**Memories…**_

_**Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la saga de juegos Biohazard/ Resident Evil de Capcom. **_

‟_Estoy felíz de haberte conocido Claire…  
Te amo…"_

Ésas palabras, esa persona. Palabras con un sonido que nunca más volveré a escuchar, dichas por una persona a la que jamás volveré a ver…

En el momento en el que él cerró sus ojos, en el que su cuerpo se derrumbo en mis brazos, muchos sentimientos me invadieron. Lo único que pude hacer fue llorar y abrazar a ese cuerpo sin vida, mientras mi hermano esperaba por mí diciéndome que me quedara sollozando y abrazando a mi compañero. Decidí seguir sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida, el que además podría haber sido nuestro primer y único beso…  
Han pasado tres años desde la tragedia en la Isla Rockfort , de vez en cuando León y los chicos me preguntan por qué ha influido tanto en mi este suceso. Siempre invento algo como ‟desarrollé una fobia a los insectos" o ‟vi cosas peores que en Raccoon City", por no decir más. La única persona que sabe realmente por qué nunca más pude volver a sonreír, es mi hermano Chris, ya que pudo ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba sucediendo.

Desde ese entonces nunca más creí en el amor o quise creer. Para mí solo es un obstáculo, inclusive, me retiré de ese mundo lleno de adrenalina y me dediqué a resolverlo de manera diplomática. No más armas, no más bichos raros, no más muertes injustas, sólo yo con mi mente. Mi hermano por su parte, continúa haciendo operaciones estratégicas con Jill y los demás, de vez en cuando me llama o me manda cartas para informarme que está bien…

En este momento estoy viviendo en una pequeña ciudad en el sur. No hay infectados ni armas biológicas, solo gente común y corriente que vive una vida normal. Últimamente he tenido pesadillas en las que Steve aparece y me dice que está bien, que me extraña y que quiere que vaya a buscarlo; cada vez son más frecuentes las noches que me sucede esto y las mañanas en las que me levanto con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar…

Escucho el sonido del timbre en la entrada, me pregunto si acaso mi hermano ha venido a verme o si es algún vecino que necesita algo…


	2. The Consequence of the Research

_**Capítulo 2**_

**The Research**

_**Claire P.O.V**_

Nunca debí haber abierto la puerta, mucho menos debí haberle preguntado a Jill la razón por la cual no dejaba de llorar. Nunca la había visto llorar, menos de esa forma. Quizás si no le hubiera abierto la puerta, no estaría cargando mis Calico M-100p, ni mi puñal de combate, mucho menos estaría pensando en dejar mi departamento. Le pedí a Jill que me acompañara, así iba a tener a alguien que me cubra, pero ella me dijo que tenía que ir sola y que no podía venir conmigo por cuestiones de salud que no quiso explicarme…

Tenía que apresurarme, Jill había preparado un avión en las afueras de la ciudad y no podía perder el tiempo, mucho menos tratándose de mi hermano. Chris estaba en peligro, y debía rescatarlo. No me importaba tener que irme con mi musculosa negra y mis shorts algo ajustados, después de todo la adrenalina que correría por mi cuerpo me mantendría en una buena temperatura.

Me despedí de mi amiga y le pedí que por favor cuidara bien mi departamento y a las personas de esta ciudad, luego cerré la puerta pensando si volvería o no a mi hogar. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude y llegué a mi destino, había un hombre de unos 40 años esperándome dentro del vehículo, éste me sonrió y me dijo que llegaríamos rápido a la Antártida, que me pusiera cómoda.

Nunca fui muy desenvuelta en temas de autos y demás, pero podía reconocer que el avión era un Beechcraft Baron B55 en perfecto estado. Un típico vehículo de guerra, recubierto con un color verde oscuro al estilo militar. Mientras estaba viajando, me puse a pensar en lo difícil que sería regresar a ese lugar, no sabía si volvería a encontrarme o no con esos monstruos, o si tendría el lujo de cruzarme con Albert Wesker, nada era seguro. Lo único que quería era sacar a mi hermano de ese sitio sano y salvo.  
Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando Steve y yo llegamos a la Antártida, creíamos que era la última fase de todo ese terror y que todo terminaría pronto. Siempre creí que saldríamos los dos con vida, nunca hubiera imaginado que él... terminaría muriendo en mis brazos…  
Algo extraño de todo esto es que aún sigo creyendo que está vivo en algún lugar, pensando en mí de la misma forma que yo pienso en el. _Vaya que eres estúpida Claire, Steve está muerto. Tú misma lo viste morir…  
_La voz en mi cabeza tenía razón, tenía que dejar de pensar en él. De una vez por todas, olvidar su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, todo su ser…

- Dígame señorita ¿había viajado usted antes en un avión?- la voz del conductor me despertó de mis pensamientos.

- Sí, hace un par de años solía viajar mucho con mi hermano Chris, he viajado en distintos tipos de aviones - le respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hasta en uno de guerra como este?- Preguntó. Lo único que hice fue un leve movimiento con la cabeza, asintiendo.

El anciano me dijo sorprendido- No me imaginaba que Chris llevaría a su pequeña hermanita en uno de estos…- mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

- No- interrumpí- no fue mi hermano, viajé en uno de éstos con un antiguo amigo. No era un piloto experimentado, pero sabía maniobrar lo bastante bien- dije, mirando a través de la ventana de la aeronave. No quería que notara la mirada de tristeza que se reflejaba en mis ojos, al recordar que había sido **esa **persona la que me había piloteado el avión.

- Dios bendiga a su amigo- se limitó a decir el señor. Era canoso, pero a pesar de sus cuarenta años, podría decirse que estaba en buena forma. Tenía ojos grises y su rostro carecía de marcas de edad. Era una persona agradable, se llamaba Josep Callagan y era proveniente de California. Tenía 2 hijas, una de ellas había sido asesinada durante el brote del virus y la otra se mantenía con vida en algún lugar de Inglaterra. A pesar de su pérdida y de no poder comunicarse con su otra hija, él mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Al notar la tristeza en mi rostro, me pregunto qué me sucedía y yo solo respondí que había alguien a quien había perdido y extrañaba mucho. Josep se limitó a dedicarme una sonrisa como una forma de hacerme sentir mejor. Después de eso, el silencio fue lo que predominó en todo el viaje…

_**Chris P.O.V**_

_Flashback_

_Nos habían llamado a Jill y a mí para una misión especial en la Antártida. El objetivo era conseguir una muestra del nuevo proyecto que Umbrella se traía entre manos, el cual combinaba al Tirano con el T-Verónica Virus, dando como resultado un ser casi invencible parecido al Némesis, según lo que habían dicho nuestros científicos amigos que estaban estudiando ese tema._  
_La llegada fue rápida. El vuelo duró 72 horas y mientras tanto mi compañera y yo nos estábamos preparando para aterrizar._  
_No sabíamos a qué podríamos llegar a enfrentarnos por lo que llevamos todo tipo de armas, o al menos las que pudimos llevar; desde las más sencillas hasta las más potentes y rápidas, incluidos un lanza granadas y un rifle._  
_Nos habían informado que la muestra se encontraba en el laboratorio subterráneo dentro de la nueva instalación de Umbrella, que fue construida luego de que se destruyera la que era propiedad de los Ashford. Según nos habían dicho, todavía no habían dejado sueltas a sus __**mascotas**, pero más adelante eso terminaría siendo una mentira…_

_Cuando entramos en el edificio, pudimos notar que estaba totalmente diseñado sólo para experimentaciones y pruebas científicas. En cada rincón había distintos tipos de instrumentos de laboratorio, escritorios con ordenadores, hasta incluso especímenes de distintas criaturas sin vida creadas por esos locos de Umbrella. Más allá de eso, podía sentirse un asqueroso aroma que penetraba en nuestras narices todo el tiempo, y se podían ver esparcidas por la pared varias manchas de sangre._

_Las primeras horas todo marchaba bien, no había rastros de personas ni de infectados, tampoco de criaturas mutadas ni nada por el estilo. A Jill y a mí nos parecía raro que las circunstancias se estuvieran dando tan… fáciles. Ella iba delante de mí mientras que yo la cubría por la espalda.  
A mitad de camino, comenzamos a toparnos con distintas clases de bichos raros por así decirlo. La mayoría de ellos lucía como una combinación de un hunter y el g-virus, otros eran indescriptibles. Seguimos aniquilando criaturas hasta que llegamos al laboratorio. No había nadie allí… ¿Dónde diablos estaban todos?¿Se los chupo la tierra o qué?. Todo lucía relativamente normal, las paredes eran blancas y había instrumentos quirúrgicos en cada uno de los muebles. Revisamos todos los rincones con sumo cuidado y no hayamos nada, ni siquiera una pista de dónde podía estar lo que buscábamos. Había una puerta al final de la habitación, la abrimos con sumo cuidado, y lo que vimos no nos gustó para nada._

Entramos en un cuarto lleno de cadáveres muertos, devorados por quién sabe qué. Ahora ya sabíamos qué había pasado con toda la gente de esa instalación. Más allá de los muertos, no había persona alguna además de Jill y yo, ni tampoco se encontraba a simple vista la famosa muestra del virus.

-¡Chris!- Me llamó Jill- ¡Ven a ver esto! – Estaba en la otra punta de la sala, mirando hacia un cuadro. Ni bien me acerqué y miré el cuadro, supe de inmediato dónde podría llegar a estar lo que buscábamos. La imagen estaba constituida por cinco mujeres, una en el centro, dos distribuidas en la parte de arriba y las restantes en la parte de abajo del cuadro. Entre las 5 formaban una estrella. La primera tenía puesto un vestido blanco con detalles en rojo, las dos de arriba tenían la misma ropa sólo que los detalles estaban en verde, y por último las dos de abajo tenían detalles azules en el vestido. Debajo del cuadro había una frase que decía: "Las damas de la ciencia. Pintor Anónimo".

-¡Es un puzle!- contesté. Era la única pintura que se podía observar en toda la habitación y estaba colgada en la pared dentro de una caja de cristal. Le pregunté a Jill si había visto algún objeto de color verde, azul o rojo en el laboratorio y me dijo que iría investigar, que me quedara en donde estaba.

-¡Lo encontré!- gritó ella desde la otra habitación, luego de unos minutos.  
En ese instante, la caja de cristal explotó junto con la pintura dejando al descubierto un pequeño estante en donde se encontraba lo que estábamos buscando. Incluso no era una sola muestra, sino dos del nuevo proyecto. Tomamos los pequeños tubos, yo llevaba uno en la mano y mi amiga llevaba el otro en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
Mientras corríamos le pregunté a ella qué había sido lo que rompió la caja. Y ella me contesto que había oprimido el botón rojo que se encontraba en el centro del laboratorio sobre una mesa con computadoras. Dedujo eso ya que para ella la dama con detalles rojos simbolizaba la corporación Umbrella y que supuso que era ése el color que tenía que encontrar.  
Una voz se escuchó detrás nuestro cuando habíamos llegado al final del pasillo.

- Tiempo sin vernos… -

_**esa voz**__- ¿verdad Redfield?- me di la vuelta y divise la figura de Albert Wesker a lo lejos._

_-Chris- me susurró Jill- no le des importancia, estamos a punto de salir de aquí, por favor. Vámonos- me pidió con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos._

-No- respondí- Tú adelántate y escapa sana y salva, no quiero que alguien los lastime a ti y al bebé- le dije para luego susurrarle un leve "Te amo" e indicarle la salida.

Una vez Jill afuera, me concentré en Albert. Llevaba la misma vestimenta con la que lo había visto la última vez, y esas gafas negras, que lo caracterizaban.  
Empecé a dispararle, pero era demasiado resistente. Me propinó un golpe que me dejó tirado en medio del pasillo. Luego de eso, lo único que recuerdo es haberle dirigido una última mirada a su rostro y haber distinguido una sonrisa maliciosa entre sus labios…

_Fin del Flashback_

Todo estaba oscuro, el apestoso olor a podrido había empezado a molestarme. Llevaba varios días en esa situación, todo había sido por mi culpa, si tan sólo hubiera hecho lo que Jill me pidió quizás no estaría en este lugar ahora. Es más, a lo mejor estaríamos juntos pasando un hermoso fin de semana en casa….  
No sabía que iban a hacerme, si me matarían o me dejarían libre. Si mi enemigo experimentaría conmigo al igual que lo hizo con Jill hace un par de meses atrás, todo era posible, y más tratándose de Umbrella.  
Muchos recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por mi mente. Aquella investigación en la Mansión Spencer, el hecho de que Claire y León estuvieron solos en Raccoon City con aquellos horribles monstruos, la experiencia de Claire en la isla Rockfort, entre otros. No sabía si aquello era por el "miedo" que sentía en ese momento o si era sólo porque me estaba aburriendo cada vez más de estar ahí sentado. Dios, si hubiese sido menos idiota, no me habría pasado esto…

-¿Lo estás disfrutando Redfield?- me pregunto, el muy maldito- Creo que esto es mío…- Dijo mientras me arrebataba el tubo de ensayo de mis manos.

De repente todo de hizo claro. Estaba en un lugar de la planta subterránea por lo que podía ver. Las paredes estaban llenas de humedad y manchas de moho, y la madera del suelo totalmente podrida. Además había algunos cuerpos sin vida y desmembrados arrojados en algunos de los rincones_ ¿Serían conejillos de india?._ Mi enemigo me miró con una mirada llena de crueldad y odio, y me dijo:

- Así que ya han enviado a rescatarte…- mientras se acomodaba los lentes- Nunca pensé que podrías llegar a enviar a una persona tan indefensa como ella- _¿Estaría hablando de Jill? Imposible, no podía ser Jill._

-Tonterías-le dije con un tono irónico- Nadie vendrá a rescatarme, yo mismo saldré de este sitio por mis propios medios-

- ¿Nadie? ¿Estás seguro?- Me preguntó. Yo asentí levemente – Si es así… entonces ¿por qué puedo ver a cierta muchacha entrando al lugar en este mismo instante?- me respondió- Si mi visión no me falla, tiene unos 23 o 24 años… ojos claros… y es una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo…- _Claire –_ Parece muy segura… me pregunto qué pasaría si..

- No te atrevas- lo interrumpí- Ni pienses en soltar uno de esos seres deformes, si quieres seguir con vida- lo amenacé.

- Oh no, tengo algo mucho mejor reservado para ella…- me contestó mientras llamaba con su dedo índice a un sujeto que yo no reconocía, pero que me parecía haberlo visto antes.- Marcus, encárgate de ella – le ordenó al muchacho.

- Como usted diga, tío- una vez dicho esto el chico se retiró en silencio, dejándonos a mi "viejo amigo" y a mí solos.

Mientras tanto me preguntaba a mi mismo si Albert tenía sobrinos, y me obligaba a recordar quién era ese chico, Dios… lo había visto antes no puede ser que haya olvidado su nombre...  
_  
Quienquiera que seas, no le hagas daño a mi hermana por favor…_

* * *

__**Hola a todos! Perdón por no haber subido el capítulo antes! Es que andaba muy complicada con los exámenes y la escuela.  
**Quería decirles que si tardo mucho en subirlos o si los hago muy cortos es por un problema en la vista que tengo y que no me deja estar mucho en la computadora. Espero que les haya gustado :3 la próxima semana o la otra intentaré terminar el próximo capítulo y subirlo :D  
Agradezco los comentarios y críticas de todos!  
Un abrazo psicológico! :D  
_  
__**  
**_


End file.
